春の最初の愛
by KeitoMayuka18
Summary: Kehadiran sosok baru di kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke membuat sikap pria berhati dingin tersebut berubah. Namun, mengapa sang kakak dari sosok baru tersebut justru gelisah saat adiknya terpikat dengan pangeran sekolah berhati dingin tersebut ?


Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku berumur 16 tahun, dan sedang berada di kelas 2 SMA. Aku selalu dipuji oleh kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku karena memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda seperti bunga musim semi, Sakura. Ah, aku ingin mengenalkan kakakku, dia bernama Haruno Sasori. Umur kami hanya terpaut 2 tahun, dan saat ini dia sedang mencari univesitas untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Bagiku, Sasori-nii (panggilanku untuknya) adalah kakak yang terbaik dalam hidupku. Berlanjut ke cerita , saat ini, pertama kalinya aku berada di Tokyo karena sejak kecil, aku tinggal di Kyoto. Hari ini, aku juga memulai kehidupanku sebagai murid baru di sekolah ternama di Tokyo.

Saat ini, pukul 6 pagi dan aku sudah bersiap untuk bersekolah. Setelah bersiap, aku segera menuju ruang makan untuk segera sarapan

" _Ohayou_ ", ucapku sambil menyapa kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku

" _Ohayou mo_ , Sakura", ucap Kakakku

"Kau sudah siap untuk bersekolah ?", tanya ayahku

"Tentu saja", ucapku bersemangat

Setelah makan bersama selama 10 menit, aku segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama Saso-nii yang mengantarku. Perjalanan dari rumahku ke sekolah cukup lama karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh. Setelah 15 menit menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya kami tiba di tempat tujuan.

" _Nee_ ,Saki. Aku mengantarmu sampai ke dalam sekolah ya ?", tanyanya

"Tidak perlu, Saso-nii. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jaa ne-", ucapku seraya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah

Saat itu, aku berjalan dengan santai sambil mencari ruang kepala sekolah namun sulit menemukannya dalam waktu singkat didalam gedung yang sangat luas. Saat aku berjalan sambil mencari ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba, aku seperti menabrak seseorang yang cukup tinggi dariku. dan aku pun terjatuh

"Ah, _gomenasai_ aku tidak sengaja", ucapnya sambil membantuku berdiri

" _Iie_ , ini bukan salahmu. _Go.. Gomenasai_ , ini salahku karena tidak melihat ke arah depan tadi":, ucapku

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Neji. Senang berkenalan denganmu",

"Na.. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga",

"Apa yang sedang kau cari ? kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam kelas ?", tanyanya

"Sebenarnya, aku adalah siswi pindahan dari Kyoto dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di Tokyo. Aku juga baru pertama kali berada di sekolah ini, dan aku tidak tahu letak kelasku", ucapku

" _Souka_ , kalau begitu akan kuantarkan kau ke ruang Kepala Sekolah", ucapnya

" _A.. Arigatou Gozaimasu_ , Hyuuga-san",

Setelah itu, Hyuuga-san mengantarku ke ruang Kepala Sekolah lalu dia berpamitan untuk segera kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Lalu, aku bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah dan memperkenalkan diri serta menanyakan ruang kelasku. Setelah itu, aku dipertemukan dengan guru kelasku dan diantarkan ke ruang kelasku yaitu kelas 1-A

*Saat di kelas 1-A*

"Selamat pagi, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Kyoto. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu", ucap sang guru

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku murid baru dari Kyoto. Salam kenal semuanya", ucapku

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disamping Sasuke di belakang. Matamu tidak bermasalah kan ?"

"Mataku tidak bermasalah, tidak apa-apa", ucapku sambil berjalan menuju tempat dudukku

"A.. Ano, perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu ?", tanyaku setelah duduk disampingnya

Pria disampingku tampak tidak mendengarkanku dan tetap membaca bukunya. Namun, tidak lama dia menatapku dan dia terkejut namun tidak berkata apa pun. Aku yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa merona dan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Lalu, dengan wajah yang datar dia mengatakan sesuatu

"Hn, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu.", ucapnya

Aku hanya dapat merona karena pria disebelahku adalah pria yang sangat tampan dan aku selalu gugup bila bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu ? Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku ?", ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang sontak membuat wajahku sangat memerah

" _Iie_.. Tidak ada apa-apa, Uchiha-san. Umm.. Aku hanya baru pertama kali mendapatkan teman sepertimu", ucapku

"Hn", ucapnya dengan wajah datarnya namun tanpa kusadari dia telah merencakan sesuatu

Sementara itu, aku hanya bisa bertahan selama jam pelajaran agar tidak kelihatan gugup disampingnya. Dan, aku berdoa agar selalu berada disisinya.. di sisi sang pangeran sekolah... Uchiha Sasuke...

-Chapter 2-

Setelah pelajaran berakhir, waktu istirahat pun tiba. Namun, aku belum beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan tetap tidak ingin pergi kemanapun sampai kedatangan Hyuuga-san datang ke ruang kelasku. Tentu saja, aku terkejut karena dia langsung menghampiriku dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Sakura, ayo kita makan siang bersama.", ucapnya

"Ba.. Baiklah, kau ingin bergabung dengan kami Uchiha-san ?", tanyaku kepadanya

"Hn, aku akan makan siang sendiri saja. Jaa-", ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas

'Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu ? Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan ?', tanyaku padaku

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya, sikapnya memang seperti itu. Tapi.. Sedikit perubahan terjadi padanya hari ini. Sepertinya dia berubah karenamu, Sakura",

" _Na.. Nani_? Itu tidak benar, Hyuuga-san. A.. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya.",

"Iya, aku tahu. Namun, sikap lembut dan penyanyang serta perhatian yang lebih, membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Kau telah merubahnya secara perlahan, Sakura. Karena, sebelum kau datang, dia hanya mengucapnya "Hn" tanpa kalimat lainnya. Sekarang, kau tahu perubahannya kan ? Dia semakin banyak bicara walaupun sikapnya masih datar seperti itu. Namun, jika kau selalu perhatian padanya, pasti dia akan menjadi lebih baik dan mudah bicara pada siapapun"

"Begitu, baiklah aku akan berusaha. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu semua sikapnya ? Apakah kau adalah sahabatnya ?"

"Iya, begitulah. Tapi, dia lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Namun, sekarang Naruto juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata, yaitu sepupuku."

" _Souka_ , lebih baik kita segera makan siang. Ikku-"

Tanpa terasa, kedekatanku dengan Hyuuga-san terus berlanjut. Yang mengejutkan, sikap terbuka Hyuuga-san yang membicarakan tentang keluarganya termasuk dirinya yang termasuk dalam keluarga terpandang, namun Hyuuga-san tidak pernah membuatku tersinggung. Sebaliknya, di setiap percakapan, Hyuuga-san yang selalu membuatku ingin tersenyum dan tertawa. Yang kupikirkan, 'Bagaimana bisa Hyuuga-san mempercayaiku secepat itu ? Dia membericarakan tentang dirinya tanpa rasa canggung padaku ? Kenapa ?', tanyaku dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Sakura ? Apa perkataanku salah atau aku berbuat kesalahan padamu ?, ucapnya khawatir

" _Iie_ , aku tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-san. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya... hanya..",

"Hanya apa ?", tanyanya menunggu lanjutan dari kalimatku

" _Etto_ , aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana bisa kau langsung mempercayaiku dalam waktu sehari seperti ini ? Padahal kita baru beberapa jam bertemu",

"Ah, _gomenasai_. Apa sikapku menakutkanmu ? Apa kau berpikir aku memiliki maksud tersembunyi dari sikapku padamu ?"

"Bu.. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya bingung saja. Apa yang membuatmu bisa mempercayaiku dengan mudah padahal kau juga belum mengenalku lebih jauh :?"

"Sebenarnya itulah sikap burukku yang sulit dihilangkan, begitu aku sudah dekat seseorang pasti aku langsung mempercayainya padahal mungkin sebenarnya orang itu berhati jahat. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Aku sangat yakin kau adalah orang baik Sakura, jadi aku langsung mempercayaimu tanpa mengenalmu lebih jauh"

"Hyuuga-san, _arigatou gozaimasu_. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki teman sepertimu..", ucapku sambil menahan air mata yang ingin menetes

Tanpa disadari, seseorang telah mengamati kami sejak tadi namun kami tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya. Tapi, kami hanya berpikir positif kalau orang itu mungkin hanya pengamat yang ngn mengamati sekolah ini. Setelah percakapan yang panjang sambil memakan bekal, kami langsung menuju ke kelas masing-masing setelah berpamitan. Dan, aku terkejut saat Uchiha-san muncul dihadapanku ketika aku sampai di depan ruang kelas.

"A.. Ada apa , Uchiha-san ? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu ?", ucapku dengan rasa gugup

"Hn, kau harus membantuku..", ucapnya datar

"Tentu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu ? ", tanyaku gugup

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus sering belajar bersama saat hari ibur."

"Apa ? Apa maksudmu Uchiha-san ?",

"kupikir perintahku sudah jelas, mulai sekarang kau harus menghabiskan waktu bersamaku saat hari libur."

"Memangnya kenapa ? Aku tidak mengerti ?"

"Hn, saat hari libur, aku hanya ditinggal berdua dengan kakakku karena kedua orangtuaku ada keperluan diluar kota selama 2 minggu. Jadi, kau harus menemaniku selama 2 minggu juga. Karena, mulai sekarang kau adalah tetanggaku", ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa memperhatikan wajahku yang semerah tomat !

Aku hanya dapat berjalan lunglai menuju posisi di sampingnya. Aku hanya dapat pasrah dan berdoa agar masalah hatiku ini dapat terselesaikan dengan cepat.

\- To Be Continued


End file.
